What is Otherkin?
As we all know, everyone has a soul, but have you ever wondered if it is possible that your soul doesn't have to be...human? Have you ever heard of Otherkin and wondered what it is, or even how you an find yours? Well on this page I will explain the general explanation of what otherkin are, and how you can find yours. I will also describe the other types (not in detail, becuase each will have their own page). Now let's look at Otherkin!! How does Otherkin work exactly? Well when it comes down to it, Otherkin are still technically human, on the outside, but on the inside we are very much different from "Mundanes" (I will refer to humans thorugh their proper Otherkin/Therian term) based off of our beliefs. Otherkin believe that it is not only possible for some of our souls to not be human, but that is is true and that that is the true, inner you and you really just need to embrace it to unlock your full potential. When it comes to understanding if you or someone else you know is Otherkin, all you need to do is look at both the way they look (Facial and Body Structure) a well as the way they act (Mannerisims) to convey weither they are or not. It is said that there is a correlation between someone in your past saying that you are acting like an animal and you being Otherkin, but I will explain that later. Otherkin and Therians Okay, so you may have heard of the Otherkin counterpart Therians. Well there is really only one simple difference between the two groups. With Therians their spirit animal currently exists on the Earthen Plain whereas for Othrkin their soul creature only exists in the Astral Realm (which will be covered on another page). How do I find out if I am Otherkin? There are many steps to follow in order to find out if you are actually Otherkin or not (the steps are similar to finding out if you are Therian but those will be covered on that page). #Step 1: Meditation or Scanning. When it comes down to it, this is the easiest part on you, becuase it doesn't require a whole lot of effort to just find out if your inner Otherkin has yet to reveal itself, but it is a start. The first things that you can do is to meditate or if you know someone (like me) who can scan you for your inner Otherkin, than you can go that way (Scanning will be explained on the Scanning page under the Psionics tab), I am going to go through the meditation now. First this is to get yourself into a comfortable position where you can relax but not become so relaxed that you fall asleep, close your eyes and breathe deepy until you are relaxed. When relaxed imagine a light blue coloured vortex of energy spinning clockwise, this vortex will take you inside of yourself to the Astral Realm for just a moment to see your Otherkin (or Tharian for Therians), so you can see what you are on the inside. When you feel ready, let the vortex fade away and you should see a green field, and in that field is your Otherkin (agian or Therian), then let the image fade and you come back to reality by opening your eyes. 2. Step 2: Minor Belief: When it comes to the second stage of your Otherkin and finding out wheither or not you are Otherkin, is to begin to believe that it is true, and that it is in all posibilities that your soul is not human, you don't need to become a firm believer yet, but just start. 3. Step 3: Major Belief: The final step in discovering your Otherkin is to believe in it more once you have done some research and come to find that you suit the traits of your Otherkin (which will be posted on all the Otherkin pages) almost to a tee or even right to a tee. It may require a lot of refelction on your past to realize that you were doing some of the things that you didn't believe you did (Mannerisms), or if it seemed that in your past people may have hinted at it (calling you an Animal or something along those lines), those kinds of things. Stages of Otherkinism As I can tell you, there are 3 stages of Otherkinism (They are the same for Therians but I will explain that on that page). The Spiritual Shift (S-Shift), The Mental Shift (M-Shift) and The Physical Shift (P-Shift). I will go through those here to explain what you have to look forward to as an Otherkin (or Therian). THE SPIRITUAL SHIFT (or Awakening) The first stage when progressing into the realm of Otherkin/Therianism is The Spiritual Shift or what many people call your awakening, this is what occurs when you reach the end of the first stage of belief (Meditation of Scanning Phase). What has to happen in order for you to have your awakening, is that your Otherkin/Therian brain and your human brain finally realize each other's existance, and they collide causing you to have past memories from that life, becuase they only way that you are Otherkin/Therian right now is becuase you were in a past life. The awakening can (and will) happen at any time in the day (most prefer it in a dream, but still beggers can't be choosers) when your Otherkin/Therian side believes that you are ready, and trust me it will come. If it takes a couple weeks (like it did for me), a couple months or even a year, just know you will begin, when you are ready. THE MENTAL SHIFT (or New Mentality) The Mental Shift is what occurs when you are ready and have completed the second stage of belief (Minor Belief). This is when your Otherkin/Therian mind realizes your Otherkin/Therian potential and begins to change the things you do, and those things that you used to identify yourself as Otherkin or Therian and inhances them to new levels that did not previously exist within you, and giving you new hope and new reason to continue along this path of existance. This is where you should begin to question your humanity. True Otherkin/Therians are not human. THE PHYSICAL SHIFT (or Complete Change) This is the final stage of Otherkin/Therianism, this is The Physical Shift, this is where you have done two things; one, you have attempted to shift on the pysical plain (i.e. You have tried to transform and found out that you cannot on Earth) and you have renounsed to yourself as well as to your Otherkin/Therian...your humanity. You claim to no longer be human, you feel that you belong in the Astral Realm and wish to spend the rest of your life (living, having a family, working etc.) trying to understand your Otherkin/Therian so when you either learn Astral Projection (there will be a page and section for this and Psionics don't worry) or when you die, you are ready for the true you when you die. The Otherkin or the Therian. Conclusion I hope that you enjoyed reading up on the basic definition of what Otherkin is, if you are Therian, there is a page for that as well (go back to the main page and choose the Therian page link). Now feel free to read up on the Otherkin/Therian pages and enjoy yourself on the site! Category:Otherkin